Falling to Pieces
by KillRomantic
Summary: Hermione has almost everything: perfect grades, wonderful friends, a loving family, and an abusive boyfriend… well, I did say almost everything. And now she’s falling into something she can’t get out of. Who will be able to catch her? COMPLETE.
1. Always Forgiving

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

**Spoilers:** None. Nothing is parallel to _Half-Blood Prince_ or _Deathly Hallows_.

**A/N**: **July 13, 2008. Once again, I rewrote all these chapters. Thank you to all that have reviewed earlier. Cheers!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Always Forgiving_

* * *

Hermione looked at the nearest window to see a bronze colored owl tapping against the glass for entrance. She sighed and opened the window; the owl hopped in and lifted its leg with a package attached. In return she gently unraveled the tied package and letter, stroking the owl with her index finger once they were removed.

"Thank you, Brownie," she smiled affectionately. She then unwrapped the package, studying the gift presented before her. Hmmm, a silver ring with a ruby. That's awfully nice, but no matter the cost of the trinket, it still shouldn't replace an apology; let alone make for what he had done. With those harboring thoughts in mind, she unwrapped the letter and read to herself:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I_'_m truly sorry for my actions yesterday, I should have stopped. I'll admit I was out of hand by not allowing you talk to that... Finnigan boy at Diagon Alley. Please take this ring as a sorry gift. I hope that you can forgive me with all your heart._

_Love always,_

_Kevin_

Hermione sighed, refolding the letter. Sure, she would and _always_ forgive him, no matter what he did. But how could she not? He was gorgeous with his shaggy brown hair, his stunning electric blue eyes, his built figure, and brilliant white teeth. He would always buy her gifts to temporarily fix his mistakes, which were usually him degrading her if she had done something – _anything _– without his consent. But that still didn't matter because he was Kevin, perfection. The farthest thing she was from. And if she had to glance past his mistakes to keep him, then she would. She picked up a parchment and began to write:

_Kevin,_

_Of course I forgive you, thank you very much for the lovely ring. I_'_ll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She wrapped the flimsy piece of paper to Brownie's leg and carefully watch it disappear into the horizon. When the owl was fully out of sight, Hermione buried her head into her hands, questions hazing over her mind.

Once again she had allowed him to win. And once again she forgave him. Why did she _always_ forgive him? _Because she always fooled herself into thinking he would change._

But she was very well aware he wouldn't.

Incidentally, she had left out her plans of going to the Burrow tomorrow and residing there for the remaining of the summer, but she knew telling Kevin was simply out of the question. He would have a fit if he knew she was staying with boys and she didn't bother of thinking of the consequences. They'd be horrid either way. With that final worrying thought in mind, she slipped under her bed's covers, letting dreams devour her.

Hermione was suddenly running toward a door with blank walls to her sides. Once she was able to open the door, peeking into the room she found nothing in it. Kevin came from another entrance, smiling slightly.

"Hello Hermione," he said with his enchanting voice, slipping her small hand into his.

"H-hello Kevin," she greeted feebly, blushing as he smiled down upon her. "Where are we?"

Kevin shrugged good-heartedly in response. "Dunno," he answered, looking around the blank room, his eyes finally landing on her, blush erupting across her cheeks. Maybe this was why she liked him, simply for his looks. No, that can't be right, she wasn't about to deem herself as shallow, taking her own mildly plain looks into account. She had no right to be. And she supposed he was also kind too… when she wasn't around another boy.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, another hand gently grasped onto her empty one. She turned around to see…

"Hermione dear, get up!" called Mrs. Granger from down the stairs; waking Hermione from her confusing dream. She moaned into her pillow, feeling as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. With a heavy mind she slowly slipped off her bed and dragged herself toward the bathroom, surprised to see her hair frizzier than usual. Lazily, she tied back her hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long shirt. Though she was a little less than enthused by her sloppy appearance, she climbed down her stairs and into the fumed-filled kitchen.

"Ready," she informed groggily, flicking some strands of hair off her face and took a cereal bar in the room' cabinets.

"Dear, is that all you're going to eat?" asked Mrs. Granger, a crease forming across her forehead. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in return.

"_Yes_ mother," she scoffed. "I'm not hungry today." In fact, she was hardly ever _hungry_. She assumed it was just because she was excited that she would be attend Hogwarts within a few weeks. Though, she _was_ a little worried when she studied herself in her mirror and saw an abnormally skinny self staring back. But she shook off her worries, once again blaming it on anxiety and stress.

Hermione's attention perked when the doorbell was rung, immediately bolting from her seat to the main door, opening it to greet a slightly balding and stocky Arthur Weasley. "Oh! Mr. Weasley's here!" She informed, turning to her mother and father to give them one last goodbye hug and kiss.

"I'm assuming you'll take good care of my daughter, Mr. Weasley," her father had greeted, extending a hand to shake Mr. Weasley's. Though Mr. Weasley was too preoccupied ringing the doorbell happily, fascinated by the result of the accompanying sound made when he pushed it. Mr. Granger's hand still lingered in front of him.

"Oh yes, yes," Mr. Weasley finally said happily, shaking Mr. Granger's offered hand. "We'll be sure to take good care of Hermione." He then took Hermione's suitcases and threw them in his trunk while carefully placing Crookshank's cage in the backseat. After hugging her parents one last time, Hermione happily flopped in the back of the Weasley's car, more than ready to journey to the Burrow.

"Oh," she said softly to only find one boy in the car instead of three boys and one girl she usually would see. She gave a fake smile, clearly masking her disappointment. "Er, Fred, nice to see you again… where's Ron, Ginny, and George?"

"It's George," George corrected her, giving her a smile. "And Fred, Ron, and Gin are serving their punishment." He explained evenly, secretly and reluctantly a bit hurt that Hermione didn't really want to see him. But then again, she was Ron's friend after all, and certainly not his.

"Punishment?" repeated Hermione. "What exactly did they do?" She paused, adding quietly, "and why didn't you help?"

George laughed. "I wish I could have been apart of the prank, but sadly I was under the weather that day. Anyways, they sorta… changed the water per say."

"Into rum?" she smiled, fondly remembering her fellow Gryffindor, Seamus, trying to turn his water into rum back in their first year and only managed to blow the liquid up instead.

"Not exactly," George smirked. "I reckon mum would of liked rum better than cheese." She giggled softly, turning his mischievous smirk into a genuine smile.

"That's too bad," she smiled. "I wish I could've witnessed your mother yelling at Ron." She paused hesitantly, the word 'yelling' suddenly pulling horrible memories into her head and her smile faded into a uncharacteristic frown. Her gaze then fell from the Weasley twin before her and onto the nearest car window.

George raised an eyebrow, taking notice in her sudden mood change, questioning her in a voice filled with concern and sincerity. "Anything wrong, Hermione? Something seems… wrong."

Hermione snapped her head toward him, the familiar flare of annoyance flashing before him. "No," she hissed, adding rudely, "besides, I believe it's none of _your_ business either."

"Well excuse me," George rolled his eyes, "I didn't think I was being _that_ nosy." He frowned and crossed his arms at the girl across from him.

"No, sorry it's my fault," sighed Hermione, "I just… I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." She bit her lip, feeling George's hand pressed suddenly on her shoulder.

"Hmmm, well, this is the first time I ever heard Miss Perfect say it's her fault," he informed lightly, a signature Weasley smirk gracing his face, and broke the manifesting tension between the two. Hermione blushed slightly in return and immediately looked out the window again.

It seemed like it was ages until she finally spoke. "George," she said quietly, "I…" she looked at him silently desiring for him to see, _anyone_ to see she was in distress. That their beloved Gryffindor Princess had fallen into a consuming predicament that none could easily fathom. George peered at her, returning his earlier attention upon her. "I think that we're almost at the burrow."

And within seconds they arrived at the Burrow, she glanced at George once more before she climbed out of the car. The Weasley family greeted Hermione with bone crushing hugs and asked her how her summer was. She answered fine as always and felt herself going through the same motions she had at home. She _always_ answered fine and it was almost too clear that she wasn't.


	2. Falling Hard

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

_

* * *

Chapter Two: Falling Hard_

* * *

Hermione was running through a meadow with Ron and Harry at her side, their hands intertwined with hers. And she turned to her right watching Ron laugh his goofy, messy laugh with his red hair glistening in the sun. She then turned to her left to see Harry smiling at her with his green, green eyes twinkling with laughter and mirth. Finally, Hermione was happy, no Voldemort, no worries, no _nothing_.

"It's brilliant here!" Ron announced happily before he turned to Harry and engaged him with a meaningless Quidditch conversation.

Hermione smiled at her two best friends until she felt the earth beneath her shift. She looked down only to find herself now trying to look up. She was suddenly falling into a hole and instantly screams for help erupted from her lips. No one replied and she plunged into a pool of darkness. She hastily tried to breathe, finding no oxygen for her to inhale. Hermione continued to fall into the airless pit, her last remaining oxygen running low… too low… one more second and–

Hermione shot upward, heavily inhaling lost air. Oh thank _heavens_ it wasn't real. But it felt real, she felt Harry and Ron, she felt herself falling into the hole, she felt being suffocated. But yet, it wasn't real. None of it. She shakily slipped off her bed, making sure she had not woken Ginny and left for the kitchen.

She searched the cabinets for a cup, sighing with relief when her fingers encircled around one and filled it to the brim with water. "That was horrible," she muttered to herself as she began to sip the water.

"What was?" asked a deep voice behind her. Startled by the unexpected voice, she spun around only to find the Weasley twins suddenly accompanying her in the dark kitchen.

"Nothing," she dismissed quickly. "I just had a horrid nightmare. That's all." She watched with careful eyes as one of the twins pulled out a loaf of bread from a cabinet and shoved it in front of her. "And what exactly do you want me to do with this?"

"Hermione, George here says you looked awfully skinny and frail this morning," answered the twin who was holding out the bread, the twin apparently being Fred. "And now I have to admit, I believe him. You look nothing more than a coat hanger!"

Hermione glared at the pair. "Well, thanks," she snapped sarcastically, "But I do recall that this is _my _body and I believe I'm the one to judge if anything's wrong with it. Besides, it shouldn't concern either of you."

"But Hermione," reasoned George, "you _have_ to eat. You didn't take more than a mere three bites of your dinner tonight. You aren't on one of those diet things when you starve yourself to death, are you?" Both his and Fred's eyes flashed identical amount of concern, peering at the smaller witch before them.

"No," Hermione scoffed. "And why would it concern you anyways?"

"Because first of all, you're Ronniekins' best friend. Two: because of you, Harry and Ronnie are alive and well… to think of it, Ginny as well and a bunch of other people," Fred answered, breaking the loaf of bread into fours and gave Hermione a piece, "And three: me and George have seen what it does to your body. It's quite scary."

"_George and I_," Hermione corrected him. "And how exactly have you've seen what it does?"

"A couple of our friends tried it once," answered George. "Took them straight to the hospital and nearly a week to recover."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "Well, I-I'm just… _excited, _and I've got this terrible gene that makes me lose weight whenever I'm stressed. I suppose that's the reason to why I haven't been eating lately."She shrugged, her stomach twisted as her lie expanded now into a 'family gene'.

She hated lying to her family and friends, but lying to Fred and George was different. It was almost unbearable. That's odd, she thought, she never really favored the Weasley twins. Then why is it so hard to lie to them?

George eyed Hermione, clearly believing otherwise.

"Alright," Fred said unevenly, he felt that same feeling George had. Something was definitely wrong with her, but he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Just don't stay here all night. George and I will be down here in about an hour to sneak some things up into our room… and I expect you not to say anything to our mum too." She nodded in return.

"Eat some more Hermione," George advised her before he left for his room. She nodded once more, she felt oddly relieved after she talked to Fred and George.

_'Eat some more Hermione,'_ George's words rang in her head, giving her a light headache.

_'Me and George have seen what it does to your body. It's quite scary.'_ Now echoed Fred's words.

Hermione felt a bit helpless as their words buzzed around her head, hazing her already fogged mind. She wasn't ignorant, far from it, actually, and she certainly knew failing to eat wouldn't help her… _But it just seemed that eating was the only thing she could have control over**.**_ Kevin controlled what she said, how she acted, and who she knew. And with the way her body turning into, she didn't have any other choice but to wear baggy clothes to conceal how unhealthily skinny she was becoming. She felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit similar to the one swallowing her whole in her earlier dream. It was like she was in a nightmare, but this time, she couldn't wake from it.

'Wow, is it _this_ late?' Hermione asked suddenly herself as she began climbing the stairs slowly. She made it halfway until she felt her knees give way and, without warning, she collapsed on the stairs; her conscious slipping from her grasp. She was out cold, never feeling two strong arms lifting her up and bringing her into his room.


	3. Waking Up to Reality

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Waking Up to Reality  
_

* * *

"Wake up," urged Fred, nudging the unconscious witch while George remained several feet away, his eyes set directly on her.

He stood in utter disbelief at the scene before him. Hadn't he and Fred spoke to the same exact girl minutes prior to this? Before Fred had carried in her passed out form after scooting out of their shared room to grab himself a glass of water and instead came back with Hermione.

This truly didn't make sense, barely comprehendible.

"Kevin…" she groaned, stirring slightly from her sleep. "No! Please… I didn't…"

Fred and George exchanged a questionable glance before returning their gaze back upon her. Her breath had turned rigid and her face had paled considerably. They listened in closer and just as her lips parted to say something else, her eyes shot open and she instantly sat up in a daze. She darted her gaze around the unfamiliar room, allowing realization to dawn upon her.

The last thing she had remembered was unwillingly passing out on the stairs. But, then, where was she now?

Her eyes suddenly locked without one of the twin's and she instantly jerked in astonishment. "Wh-what am I doing in here?"

"We were about to ask you the same question," they replied in unison.

The closest one, seated on the floor beside to her, eyed her closely. "You passed out, Hermione," he informed carefully. "Now why in blazes hell did you do that?"

"Perhaps lack of food?" supplied the standing one rather dryly. "Dehydration?"

She felt anger boil inside of her at his suggestive remarks, immediately hoisting herself upwards to glare at him. "Excuse me?" she hissed. "How dare you imply such a thing! Like I assumed I had enforced _earlier_, there's no need to worry about me –"

"George," he finished. "Yeah, well, remind me next time not to panic when you're passed out on the middle of our staircase."

"And for me not to bring you into our room to make sure you're alright," added Fred, his sarcastic tone matching his twin's. "Well, now that you're up, I suggest you eat some of this –" He promptly shoved a bowl of soup in her hands already equipped with a spoon.

"–and don't worry, we didn't poison it," assured George next. "Ron would murder us, which would definitely put a damper on things."

"Yeah, can't do much if we're dead," Fred agreed. "But there _is_ always that possibility of turning into that ugly brute, Peeves. Unfortunately, we decided against it."

"Plus, we'd be see-through."

"Yeah, and we can't have that. How else are people going to admire our dashing good looks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two, drawing attention to her untouched soup. "Go, on then," Fred urged. "Take a spoonful. It's good."

"It's morning," she countered bitterly, "soup isn't for the morning. I'll have something during breakfast. I promise." She added firmly when the two opened their mouths to protest.

"No gratitude?" Fred questioned the departing witch when she gave him back the filled bowl. "After all the effort we put in it? Hermione, honestly, the nerve of you sometimes–!"

Once she presumably was out of earshot and well in Ginny's room, George turned to Fred whose outraged façade fell. "Fred."

"I know," he nodded grimly.

"Do you reckon that Kevin guy…"

"Is possibly hurting Hermione?" Fred finished and George nodded. "I dunno. But I'll rip his head off if he does. We can't accuse him of anything though. She really didn't say anything other than his name."

George sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Hermione quietly shut the door behind her, catching every last of Fred and George's conversation, feeling her stomach rise with terror. What had she said? Evidently nothing too revealing, seeing as she didn't give them a reason to assume Kevin had done anything harmful to her. But still… what if next time her words weren't so distorted and choppy?

"Hermione?" questioned a voice behind her and she jumped, spinning herself around to see Ginny staring curiously at her. "You're up early."

"As are you," frowned the brunette.

Ginny blinked before pointing to the room's desk, a letter resting on top of it. "Someone sent you a letter, Kevin's name on it." She paused before a smirk appeared on her face. "This wouldn't be that lucky bloke whose your boyfriend, now would it?"

"Ginny," Hermione groaned and the redhead beamed.

"I knew it! Oh, do you have a picture or something of him? I'd love to see the lucky guy!"

She sighed, some lucky guy Kevin was alright. Still, she felt herself nod at her babbling friend and stepped toward her trunk and began to rummage through its messy confinements to retrieve a picture and promptly passed it to her friend. Ginny examined the moving photo of the waving wizard for a moment.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! He's absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed finally. "What house is he in?"

"Ravenclaw," forced the brunette. Funny how he hadn't managed to land his controlling little arse in Slytherin. Real funny. "Anyways, if you're done ogling over Kevin I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, of course," Ginny blushed before handing the picture back. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Hermione nodded and her oblivious friend left, leaving her to wallow in her problems alone.


	4. Difference

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

* * *

_Chapter Four: Difference_

* * *

The last past weeks flew by fast. _Too fast_ for Hermione to merely grip it. It was like she was only sitting down watching the rest of the world move quickly in a pace she could never match. The only times she felt she was going the same pace as the rest of the world was when Harry came to the Burrow, and when Fred and George began to protest not wanting to finish the rest of their semester at school. Mrs. Weasley just _insisted_ on it and so the Weasley twins found themselves preparing for Hogwarts along with the rest of their siblings and guests.

"Good morning Crookshanks," Hermione said fondly to her cat, she picked the ginger-like puffball and placed him on her lap. The cat purred and nuzzled into his owner in reponse, "Well at least I have _someone_ to talk to." The brunette sighed and scratched the cat's ear before she looked at her closed trunk; a vase of flowers and several letters residing on top of it.

Hermione had to admit, Kevin _was_ quite thoughtful. She sometimes felt ashamed that she hardly ever sent him anything over the summer. But she hardly knew what he liked. At the beginning of their relationship Hermione was excited to have such a good-looking boyfriend, admittedly knowingly she was never quite the looker to begin with. He hardly ever talked about himself though; too fascinated about what Hermione had to say. He refused to talk about himself much, always insisting she was much more interesting then him.

But most of all, she felt somewhat prideful knowing that someone else thought of her as interesting.

"I suppose I was a bit selfish," Hermione thought out loud, "never insisting on Kevin to talk about himself." And for a brief moment, she felt her stomach turn as guilt clouded her already fogged mind.

Crookshanks hissed softly under her; wanting her to continue to stroke him, and sharply snapped her out of her daze. Hermione immediately began to pat him in return, "What a boring day," she sighed to the cat, "I should be enjoying this day too. Only another week until I have to start Hogwarts."

"At least people won't think you were held back a year," informed a gloomy but familiar voice.

Hermione turned around to find Fred and George standing under the room's threshold. "I suppose so… but then again, you _are_ technically held back for another year."

"Only for a semester," corrected a twin gloomily, "it's not like we're like one of Ferret boy's bodyguards that hardly can spell their own name. We're pretty smart!"

Hermione snorted. "I highly doubt that," she snipped sharply, "you only managed to scrape up three owls between the two of you _and_ quit school. How would I or anyone, for that matter, believe the likes of you two as intelligent?"

The other twin glared at her. "Well, we sincerely apologize that we _actually_ have a life," he scoffed sarcastically, "I mean, we _could_ just give up our lives and girlfriends and commit our lives to books… but…" Again with the sarcasm.

"You're mouth is going to get you into big trouble someday," Hermione warned, thoroughly put out. She absolutely hated when people teased her just because she devoted most of her time to reading books. "But, in all actuality, I've gotten myself boyfriend and I recall hearing that you two broke up with your girlfriends a month ago. I hope that your simple-cell brains didn't forget that."

"We do not have simple minds!" one of the twins protested.

"Fine, you have small minds and they hardly work at all."

"We have quite decent minds, thank you very much," snapped the other one.

"What do we have here?" inquired Ginny from behind the twins, an eyebrow cocked questionably. "Didn't mum tell you boys to mind yourselves? Besides, you know Hermione could outwit you two any day."

"Oh bloody fantastic!" a twin exclaimed sarcastically when their little sister pushed past the two and took a seat on the foot of her bed. "We've gotten ourselves an audience."

Ginny glared at the twins. "Let go the attitude Fred, and I won't tell mummy dearest about you and George picking on Hermione again."

"_Sheesh_," Fred said, "Have I recently told you you've grown into such a terribly annoying and snippy sister, Ginny? What happened to _sweet,_ young version of you who would cry when we would leave for Hogwarts?"

"She left," snapped the young redhead. "Now George," she warned as she turned sharply towards the said twin, "don't go mimicking me behind my back. Honestly, you both behave like seven year olds."

"How can you tell them apart?" Hermione asked her curiously. Even Ron could barely decipher one twin from another, usually recognizing which one was which from a joke. Fred's always tended to be crueler.

George smiled. "Ginny has a knack at _observing_ when it comes to people." he stated.

Fred mimicked his brother's broad smile. "But if you must know, look at us very closely," he insisted as they promptly walked over to the seated witch, "it might be hard to see but if you know where to look it enables you to tell us apart."

Hermione studied them slowly; nothing seemed different from the chin down. Her eyes finally bore into Fred's eyes then George's. "Oh, you have a speck of brown in your eyes!" she exclaimed; satisfied that she was able to find one of the two different features; she then looked at Fred, "Fred's got Ron's same colored eyes," she informed before glancing at George, "and George does too, but there's a tiny area that's brown."

"Excellent," they grinned in unison.

Hermione drew herself back, smiling lightly at them. "I haven't noticed before, although I can see why."

"Hardly has anyone else," Fred responded, amused by the brunette's reaction, "we kept it a secret until Ginny finally spotted it one day."

"Quite easy to see it if you know where to look, huh?" Ginny said proudly. "Now you'll be able to tell them apart if they're close enough to you."

Hermione laughed. "I guess," she shrugged, "well, better be getting ready for lunch." And she left for the bathroom; making a mental note to make certain she remembered how to tell the Weasley twins apart.


	5. Closed Compartments

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

_

* * *

Chapter five: Closed Compartments _

* * *

"Ready for Hogwarts, Hermione?" asked Ron, peering at his best friend.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered hastily. Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend's questionable answer but shrugged.

Truth was, she was terrified, now she _really_ had to see Kevin. What if he saw her with the Weasley boys? What if he picked up her growing attraction towards Fred and George and their concern for her? Coming to the Weasley house wasn't a good idea… a_t all_. With terrified thoughts clouding her mind, she hadn't even realized the Hogwarts train was in front of her.

"Might wanna move…" mumbled a voice behind her. Hermione turned around only to see George behind her. He sighed, hauling her trunk and his into the trunk compartment without Hermione's request.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly, smiling slightly at him.

"Don't mentioned it," George answered, returning the smile.

"_There_ you are Hermione!" exclaimed a deep and recognizable voice behind him. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Kevin!" Hermione greeted in a cheerful masked voice, her eyes set past George and he hesitantly and awkwardly moved aside.

She instantly melted. There he was – tall, dark, and so terribly gorgeous. He looked even looked better than the last time she had seen him. She felt butterflies fill her stomach and completely forgot the marks he soiled her with over the summer. Why did she _always_ feel this way?

"I missed you, Hermione," Kevin smiled as she ran into his arms.

"It's good to see you, Kevin," Hermione answered back before Kevin gently brushed his lips against hers. Her stomach flopped in response. Another reason she loved Kevin, he was such a wonderful kisser.

George directed his gaze elsewhere from the reunited couple and slipped away. He frowned, Hermione didn't _even_ bother to introduce him to her boyfriend. But then again, she was too busy to even look at George. But, to be honest, introductions weren't necessary. He actually knew Kevin from way back. The boy was a little spoiled prick if you asked him and Fred. Kevin always got what he wanted and _any_ girl would go out with him. He just had those good looks that made any girl melt in a second.

'_Why did Hermione have to fall in love with a complete dolt_?' He wondered to himself.

She did go out with his little brother secretly in their fifth year, but that relationship wouldn't last. They both equally strong-willed and constantly bickered about the littlest of things. George himself was completely content with dating Katie Bell while Fred was preoccupied with Angelina. But eventually the two girls mutually decided that going out with their best friends wasn't the most best idea and broke up with Fred and himself. Luckily for George, his heart wasn't bruised while Fred on the other hand was completely heartbroken. Poor Fred, he always craved love and warmth from someone… and Angelina was that someone.

Meanwhile, Hermione was chatting away with Kevin and forgot all about George. _Kevin, Kevin, Kevin_, was all she could think about. His smile, his hair, his face, his body… _everything_ was so _perfect_ with him.

"Listen Hermione," Kevin began. "I'm sorry, I really am. I really overreacted. I just thought that Finnigan fancied you… so, I guess I was just jealous. I don't want share you with any other boy."

Hermione frowned at thought of her little run-in with Seamus and ill thoughts previously pushed away came rushing back. "I don't know Kevin," she sighed "You completely degraded me when you called me a –" He cut her off.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, I wasn't thinking. I'm know it was clearly unacceptable of me to call you a bitch." He hastily apologized. Kevin frowned, he knew better than to have brought this up. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me–"

Hermione glanced at Kevin's innocent and distressed face and instantly she melted again. "Don't worry Kevin. You just lost your temper. It wasn't a big deal."

"Great then!" He beamed, grabbing her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Let's go, the train's just about to leave.v He kissed her gently on the cheek and led her through the train's halls. Dozens of students flooded the halls and squeezing through the crowds with hands locked wasn't the most ideal idea. Hermione was suddenly disconnected from Kevin and pushed into a dark room.

"Kevin?" Hermione called. "Kevin!" She walked hastily through the dark room, trying to find the door that she was pushed through with little luck.

"Hermione?!" Kevin yelled loudly above the crowd. "Where are you?" She shouted for him but her voice was easily drowned in the crowd. Realizing her yelling was rendered useless she then attempted to find a door for the second time, this time tripping over a heavy object.

"My leg!" Hermione cried sharply, rubbing her throbbing leg she had unfortunately landed funny on.

"Hermione?" asked a voice. "Oh thank _Merlin_." The figure touched her arm and pulled her into another room.

"Let go of me!" Hermione shrieked, elbowing the figure in the gut. "If you don't let go of me this instance I swear I'll –"

"Oi Hermione! Good Merlin, stop hitting me woman!"

"_George_?"

"Don't forget to add Fred!"

"Fred? George? What the bloody hell are you doing in here? What am _**I**_ doing in here!?" Hermione instantly felt a hand over her mouth, suppressing her loud voice. She fumbled through her robe to find her wand but…

"Just keep still, Hermione! We'll let you go as soon as those kids leave us alone." Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione slumped into Fred, defeated and once she properly calmed herself down his hand had slipped from her mouth.

"What are we doing?" She sighed. "Merlin, I'll never understand the two of you –"

"Hiding."

"_Hiding_?" she repeated.

"Hiding from those students." Fred answered, "You see, they're either looking for us to taunt us or to worship us…"

"And either or, we don't want it." finished George.

"And you just had to drag me into your miserable lives?" Hermione questioned. "Really boys, I have to go. Kevin's looking for me –" She felt a body move away from hers. "Where are you going now?"

"Other room." answered Fred, motioning for his brother to follow. "George! Let's get a move on, mate!"

"I'll be right there," George dismissed as he peered down at Hermione. "Hermione, I know Kevin."

"That's… nice, I suppose," she replied dully.

"Watch out for him," George whispered in her ear, "he's not the nicest guy I've met, let's just say that." He felt her body stiffen slightly at his words. "He hasn't been doing anything to you, has he?" _Why was he asking that question_? He already _knew_ something was wrong by Hermione's dream. So why hadn't he killed the prat already? Because of Hermione… she seemed happy with Kevin…

"No," Hermione answered firmly as she moved to open a door, "I'll see you around, George." She then nodded respectably at him and left without another word.

He groaned. He never felt this way before. Maybe… just maybe, he was growing to like her. No, he _couldn_'_t_… he _wouldn_'_t_… but **he did**. He needed to talk to Fred.


	6. Don’t Cry

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

_

* * *

Chapter Six: Don't Cry_

* * *

"I believe, George," Fred informed as he thoughtfully rubbed his freckle-splattered chin, "you seem to… _fancy_ Hermione."

George began to laugh, his laughter quickly dying down as Fred shot him a serious look. "Merlin, you're not joking, are you?" he groaned weakly.

"Not at all, my dearest brother," Fred replied cheekily, placing his hands on the back of his hea. "I've kinda felt this way for Angelina…"

"But it's Hermione!" George exclaimed suddenly. "You know, the bookworm, the know-it-all, the girl that practically has a leash on Potter and Ronniekins!"

"Yes, I mean that girl, George," answered Fred. "It's simple, you were jealous of Kevin, wanted more attention from her, and tried to protect her."

"Fred, now you're talking complete nonsense!"

"Whatever," Fred replied, shrugging. "I'll be right back Forge—need to get something out of my trunk." George nodded.

As Fred left George wondered if his twin had fancied Hermione. Fred _did_ always have to put in a word about Hermione in their conversations… but… who cares? George was the one with the apparent girl problem. He placed his hands over his face and groaned.

"I hate it when Fred's right…"

* * *

Hermione had finally found Kevin sitting in a compartment talking to Harry. She quickly sat next to him and chose to ignore the death glares Kevin was receiving from the over-protective Ron and Ginny's ogling eyes.

Ginny looked at Hermione and mouthed, "_wow_!" Hermione gave a fake, weak smile in response and felt Kevin drape his strong arm over her shoulder and she could've sworn she saw Harry's eyes twitch slightly. However, her friend had maintained a rather nonchalant expression and kept his eyes set on the window, concentrating hard on something else.

Meanwhile Ron had growled and narrowed his blue eyes at the intruding brunet. "Bloody hell, get your hands off of Hermione!" he hissed at Kevin.

"Honestly Ron!" sighed Ginny, roughly smacking Ron's upper arm sharply. She then turned toward Kevin, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, he usually behaves."

"Quite all right, Ginny," Kevin replied before he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Um… yeah…" blushed the redhead in return.

If looks could kill… Kevin would be dead and then some. Ron glared dangerously at Kevin and he, in return, dropped his arm off of Hermione to lessen the rising tension.

Hermione was actually quite relieved as Kevin's arm came off her shoulder. She made a mental note to give Ron a huge present for Christmas. She honestly wished she was somewhere else now. And with that final thought, she shut her eyes tight and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

"_Omigosh_!" squealed a voice, instantly waking Hermione from her peaceful slumber. She pried her eyes open to find Parvati and Lavender outside her compartment and quickly darted her eyes around, discovering none of her friends were occupying the room.

"I know Parv!" Lavender squealed back.

"He's _sooo_ gorgeous!" sighed Parvati. "Hermione's so lucky!"

Hermione heard the groans of Parvati and Lavender's boyfriends Dean and Seamus. "Bloody hell, will you two give it a rest?" Seamus interrupted angrily. "What's so good about the bloke anyways?"

"Yeah!" Dean agreed. "_We're_ the boys you're supposed to be drooling over—not some other guy."

"His name is _Kevin Summers_," Lavender informed briskly, "and he's a really nice boy. I bet he wouldn't mind Hermione talking about some other guy." Hermione rolled her eyes at that, almost wanting to laugh. Oh the irony.

"Shut up Lavender!" Seamus hissed. "Some _girlfriend_ you are!"

"She's only telling the truth!" Parvati defended firmly.

"Don't give us that crap," Dean spat to Parvati. Hermione did not intend to stand around and hear the rest of the argument, sighing as she thought this sort of thing happened last year.

Parvati and Lavender broke up with Dean and Seamus. They all saw other people. They all dumped the person they were seeing. The couples got back to together. They'd go through this sort of vicious cycle every year. And then finally someday they'll get married… the end.

She quietly stood to her feet, opening the compartment door as softly as she could in hopes of being able to slip past the bickering couples. No such luck, however, for Seamus instantly spotted her. "Hermione, there you are!" he beamed before he turned to Lavender, "Tell Lavender that your boyfriend wouldn't stand hearing you fawning over some other guy. Go ahead, tell her!"

She sighed at the four of them, shaking her head before she left.

"Hey Hermione," George greeted softly behind her, stilling her. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Harry and Ron," Hermione responded dully. "Have you seen them anywhere lately?"

"Nope," answered George. "They're probably somewhere here though."

"Why would they just leave my compartment?" She frowned. "I mean, I only slept for 15 minutes."

"Darling, you slept over an hour," he informed, "and they moved because you were snoring too loudly."

"Oh…" Hermione trailed off. Wait… did she really snore _that_ loudly? And, more importantly, did George just call her _darling_?!

She brushed off the thought. "Did you see Ginny then?" He shook his head, she sighed before she forced, "Then Kevin?"

"Right here…" said Kevin from behind George. He looked at the present Weasley with suspicion creeping behind his darkening blue eyes. "There you are. I've been looking for you all over." Without further words, he promptly grabbed her arm' digging his fingers sharply into her skin and began to tug her away.

Hermione, accustomed to this possessive grip, only winced slightly. "I asked George where you were…" she looked at George expressionless. Her eyes flashed from vibrant to blank within the second she spotted Kevin.

George's eyes widened slightly, he looked at Hermione's now dulled eyes. What had just happened? "Yeah… well…" he mumbled. "I'll see you…" He didn't want to finish as he spotted Kevin's, already tighten grip on Hermione deepen as George said "_I'll see_".

"Goodbye Weasley," Kevin nodded calmly though his eyes were stormy. He then quickly dragged Hermione in another direction from George and into an empty compartment.

She inhaled deeply, catching the obvious anger flaring in Kevin's eyes when he spotted her and George. She readied herself for the worse, only receiving a harden tone – which was _plenty_ enough terrifying.

"Listen Hermione," Kevin began, his voice lowering slightly. "I saw the way that Weasley boy looked at you and to be completely honest, I _don't_ like it. Not one bit. Now, I really don't want to repeat our Finnigan incident because I really hate hurting you, I really truly do. Just promise me you won't see that Weasley boy again." She nodded. "Say it."

"Yes, I won't. " Hermione agreed softly. Despite trying to harden herself from his words she felt small tears collect in the corner of her eyes and knew she looked unbearably weak.

Kevin's expression softened slightly at her collecting tears. "Don't cry Hermione," he soothed as he embraced her. "I hate it when you cry."

Hermione felt her body grow stiffer as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She absolutely hated Kevin's split personality. "Please don't cry." He kissed her forehead gently and felt her shiver against him. "Don't cry."

_It seemed as if he was the only reason she cried now_…

_

* * *

-Just one quick note. I_'_d like to thank all my supportive reviewers and all their reviews! Thanks so much guys! You all really made my day!_


	7. Further Away

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

**A/N**: **As the summary implies, this deals with some adult issues. You've been warned.**

_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Further Away**

* * *

1. You place the elixir in**_  
_**2. Second you need to stir**_.  
_**3. Put in a single eagle feather…**_

"_Will you pay attention Granger?" hissed the boy sitting aside of Hermione. She turned toward her potion partner, Blaise Zabini, fuming._

"_I'm reading the bloody instructions so this potion doesn't blow up, Zabini," Hermione snapped at Blaise. "_Forgive_ me for trying to read something." she added sarcastically._

"_You better read faster then," Blaise growled as he poured in the elixir and began to stir._

"_Sod off," she snarled back, "just let me read the instructions—in peace__—__you insufferable dolt." Then she added, "And I don't care if you're blooding involved with Lisa Turpin. Just because she's my friend that doesn't mean I__'m required__ to be nice to you."_

"_Fantastic then," replied the Slytherin dryly. "I won't have to be 'pleasant' to your worthless boyfriend either."_

"_Why _is_ Lisa going out with you Zabini?" she inquired unpleasantly. "You're arrogant, self-centered, and rude."_

"_Because she loves me," he answered dryly. "Unlike you and that prat, Summers. You're only attracted to his looks."_

"_Would it be too much to ask of you two to get back to working or is that simply out of the question?" snapped Professor Snape, hovering over the two. They fell silent upon his intrusion. __"__Well, I assume this means you__'__ll be doing the former?__"_

"_Yes Professor."_

"Hermione," Ginny said, "what was the point of this again?"

"The point is," Hermione replied back, "I absolutely loathe Zabini; almost as much as Malfoy."

"You have to admit," Ginny reasoned. "Blaise really likes her."

"Well…" Hermione said, "Why is Lisa going out with him? He's so…"

"Maybe because he's a good snogger?" Ginny suggested, shrugging.

Hermione sighed in return and excused herself so she could head to the library – unfortunately running into Fred and George Weasley on the way.

"'Ello Herms!" Fred greeted cheerfully while George peered at her through concerned navy blue eyes.

"Hi," Hermione mumbled before she quickly rushed past the two of them. "Sorry… I have to study!" she apologized to the twins as she left a dumbfounded Fred and a worried George.

She took a seat at a lonely table, making sure not another student was in sight. "What are you going to do Hermione?" she hissed desperately to herself. "George knows something's wrong. And Kevin will _kill _me if George finds out."

"Hello Hermione," greeted a voice. Hermione closed her eyes and frowned. It was George.

"Hi George," she greeted, groaning inwardly as he took a seat next to her. Why couldn't he just leave her be?

"It seems you didn't come here to 'study'," sighed George. "Something wrong?"

"I've just been bombarded with a lot of homework," she lied, sighing when George looked clearly unconvinced. "Why are _you _here, George?"

"Because to be blunt, Hermione, I _know_ something is wrong," he replied, frowning. "There _is_ something wrong, isn't there?"

"Of course not," dismissed Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Why would you say that?"

_Don't break down Hermione_…she coaxed herself.

"Kevin," he answered.

_I told you, don't break down. Kevin will find out and_…

She felt tears flood her eyes; she couldn't hold it possibly any longer. "No…"

"There has to be," he mumbled to her softly.

_Don't tell him_…_ you can't tell him_…

"No George!" she felt herself lose control, tears erupting from her eyes.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"You're not supposed to know!"

George frowned. "What?"

"You're not supposed to know!" she cried. "No one is. You're not supposed to care George!" Tears fell even more profusely before and she suddenly slipped into hysterics.

"Hermione," George soothed desperately, "D-don't cry." He looked desperately at the poor sobbing girl, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "D-don't c-cry."

"Oh George," she sobbed helplessly. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Calm down Hermione," he eased her gently, "you didn't pull me into anything." He patted her shoulder again and tried to give her a comforting hug.

"This is all my fault," she said breathing deeply, attempting to calm herself down. "All my fault…" She then pulled herself away from George and hastily wiped her eyes.

_Why on earth did this have to happen_? She couldn't be _that_ obvious. She's gotten away with it without anyone sensing anything for the past _five_ months.

Once she had collected her lost composure, she quickly slipped her books into her bag. She then tied her hair up in a ponytail and inhaled a deep breath.

"Hermione…"

"George," she sighed with a hint of anger. "I'm fine. I just had a-a… breakdown with all the homework and stress and upcoming exams, you know how it is." She turned to him sharply. "As you can see, I have terribly amount of things on my mind and would _love_ it if you stayed out of my life."

"But Herm—"

"My problems—I can deal with it." She abruptly stood from her seat and stormed out of the library; hating herself for being so rude and bitter to someone who only wanted help her. She closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the shocked and possibly hurt face George wore on his face upon her departure.

**

* * *

A/N**: And here are some answers to the reviewers who reviewed my last chapter:

**memommy27**: I_ not really sure if Dumbledore will take any action to prevent Kevin hurting Hermione. Maybe he'll talk to her about Kevin… but I'm not sure, but Dumbledore will not take any action—that's Fred and George's job._

**CrazyCruzet212**: _Will do, thanks for the review!_

**harryptaxd204**: _Thanks for the review!_

**Jadein**: _lol. Yes Kevin must die! But alas, he won't die… he might be possibly bruised very badly._

**Lucky439**: _Thanks for the review!_

**SPARKLING EYES**: _Here's an answer to your questions: Even though Hermione's abused, that does not mean that she has to have bruises. I know someone that is abused by her father and she has no markings or bruises. And the eating disorder will only be mentioned in a few parts. Thanks for the reviews!_

**LondonsLegend**: _I've read in the books and in some other fanfiction stories where Fred and George call each other Gred and Forge, so, yes it is on purpose. Thanks for the review!_

**threepastmidnight09**: _Yep, I finally hinted which twin liked Hermione. Horay! Thanks for the review._

**youngandhopeless1**: _I like the sound of Fred and George beating up Kevin too, lol. Thanks for the review!_

**The Randomness**: _Will do, thanks for reviewing._

**Lily**: _Yeah, it's something in that area… but you don't know, there might be a huge twist!_

**yumi & Ichigo**: _Well, you're review was very interesting, and I never had a reviewer sing to me. But anyways, I, in fact, am not miserable—I'm actually very optimistic. Just because I wrote this kind of story, does not mean I am miserable. And, from the summary I've given this story, it doesn't seem that Hermione would be happy, would she?_

**frfghtr2007**: _Yeah, I do like abnormal couplings. I'm glad you enjoy my story!_

**Rachel Weasley**: _Thanks for the reviews!_

**Gywnn-Potter**: _I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for the review!_

**TMK**: _I'll try to make the chapter longer, promise._

**Jessie**: _lol. They would… but then it would be the end of the story. And I'm not finished with this story yet! Thanks for reviewing._

**ellen2321**: _I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the review._

**starzcrossed:**_Will update soon, thanks for reviewing!_

**xib**: _Thanks. I never had and never will have an abusive boyfriend, but I can just imagine how some girls might react. Don't worry about talking to me about the movie you watched, maybe I'll rent it sometime! Thanks for the review!_

**cariluv**: _Kevin indeed is a bum lol. Thanks for the review_.

**Yami Shizu-Kira**: _lol. Love the review._

**Kelso**: _Will do. Thanks for reviewing._

**GinnyGin**: _I'm glad you're reading my story, and that you like it! Thanks_.


	8. Twisted Perfection

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

**A/N**: Thank you for all the support and feedback. Its really appreciated. :)

_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Twisted Perfection_

* * *

Hermione began to flip through her diary's pages mindlessly, her eyes wandering from the inked pages to the walls. She felt as if she was imprisoned in her own room. Locked away. But then again, it was her choice to stay in her room's confinements in fear of Kevin spotting her.

She sighed and began to scribble on the blank page beckoning to be written on instead.

_It's another horrible day. I'm still here, locked in my room. And while I rot away in this room, I find myself asking the same questions over and over again throughout the several pages I wrote in beforehand. How did I allow myself to slip into a predicament like this? I still want to know and still lack an efficient answer. Maybe I_'_m not worthy enough to know, maybe I do but it slipped from my grasp months ago _–

She instantly slammed her diary shut at the sound of the room's doorknob jiggling, hastily placing it under one of her reading books. She then fixed herself presentable and waited for the door to open.

"Hey Hermione," chirped Ginny as she opened the door.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione greeted, watching redhead plop herself onto the bed.

"Watcha doing?" she asked the brunette curiously, her eyes scanning over the stacked pile of books and untouched parchment lying astray of them.

"Just… studying."

"Figured. Honestly, you've been studying too much – even for you. I think it's due time you become familiar with the outside world again," urged Ginny, smiling, "I know what you should do, you should go to the Quidditch game today!"

Hermione sighed, returning the smile weakly. "Fine," she agreed, already drained from attempting to think of and fabricate more excuses to not go. "I'll come."

"Great!" Ginny grinned cheerfully. "The game's in an hour. Oh, and we're playing against Ravenclaw."

Hermione immediately felt her throat go dry. _Did Ginny just say… Ravenclaw? Oh no…_

* * *

"And off go the Gryffindor team!" piped an eager Dean Thomas, the new Quidditch announcer. "Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Lily Jones as chasers. Ron Weasley as Keeper. Fred and George Weasley as beaters, and Harry Potter as seeker!"

Hermione sat stiffly in the stands, watching carefully as the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms. Her eyes darted from Harry to Ron and then finally absentmindedly rested on the Weasley twins. She suddenly blinked, realizing her gaze had directed itself on who she thought was George and steered her eyes elsewhere.

'_Keep your mind straight, Hermione_!' she coaxed herself silently.

"And… here's the Ravenclaw team," Dean announced, less enthused. He rested his chin on his hands, showing his lack of interest, as he lethargically called out the Ravenclaw positions, "William Bud, Casey Donelly, and Lisa Turpin as chasers... Fiona Lemborginy, and Kevin Summers as Beaters. Anthony Fig as Keeper. And Cho Chang as Seeker…"

Kevin's eyes scanned the Gryffindor stands, falling on Hermione. He gave her a wave, mouthing he loved her, as he swung his left leg over his broom and kicked off the ground. She blushed in return, waving meekly back and slumped further in her seat.

"The Ravenclaw team is now mounting their brooms. Professor Hooch just blew the whistle and threw the quaffle in the air – and the teams are off with Lily Jones taking the quaffle!" Dean yelled, his amplified voice ringing through the field. "GO LILY GO!"

Hermione heard a sigh behind her and she turned around to find a slightly depressed looking Neville Longbottom. "Hello Neville," she greeted pleasantly.

"Oh, hey Hermione," sighed the solemn boy.

"Why the glum face, Neville?" she asked him gently.

"I tried out for the team," he explained to her, never taking his eyes off of the game, "but, instead, I made a fool of myself. I couldn't even mount the broom the properly."

"Oh," she frowned slightly. "I'm… um, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too," he sighed.

"There's always next year," she suggested. "Don't worry."

"I guess you're–Oh look at that!" Neville suddenly exclaimed, pointing her direction skywards to see two bludgers headed toward Harry.

"Harry, watch out!" Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment in the corner of his eye, quickly dodging the flying balls just in the knick of time.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry reassured her loudly, remaining suspended in air and waved at her in a dismissing and assuring manner. "I'll be fine."

"Ya, Potter will be fine," George called out cheerfully, taking a whack at an incoming bludger and whisked it off into another direction. "I'll protect his worthy little arse for you." He then gave her wink and raced off and in return she smiled and felt a faint blush paint itself across her face. But unfortunately, she also failed to notice Kevin was patrolling her every move, including her smile she gave George. He snapped his neck toward George, jealously.

Kevin then darted his broom toward George, unexpectedly ramming himself into the redhead in hopes of knocking the opposing beater off his broom. In return, the Gryffindor barely nudged.

"Hey mate!" George cried defensively, throwing the Ravenclaw an enraged look. "Watch where you're going! You nearly knocked me off my broom, you ruddy prat!"

"Whatever," hissed Kevin. "Just stay out of my way." He warned before he flew ahead, however, still managed to crane his neck and glare at George before calling "And the _next_ time I hit you, I'll be sure to knock you off your broom, Weasley!"

"Talk about friendly competition," Fred piped, flying next to George and drew his brother's eyes off the brunet. "He almost knocked you off your broom the little prick."

"I know," replied George darkly. "Next time, he told me, he'll be certain to knock me off."

"Hmmm," Fred pondered out loud as he hit a bludger out of the way. "That boy has got some serious issues. And tad bit too tall, shall we make him a few inches shorter, Forge?" Fred began to imagine himself strangling Kevin, and _indeed_, making Kevin much shorter. He smiled at the thought.

"No need, Gred," George said as he hit another bludger toward Cho Chang, who easily dodged it in return, her black hair wiping carelessly through the air. "Hopefully, one day, someone will do us the kindness of killing him. That is, unless _we_ happen to hex his drink next dinner."

"Oh, _of course_," Fred grinned, matching George's identical growing on. He then flew higher after a bludger, leaving George behind.

"COME ON HARRY, FIND THE SNITCH ALREADY!" Dean screamed murderously. Professor McGonagall quickly gave him a sharp look and the young boy quickly corrected himself, "I mean, and the Ravenclaw team now has the quaffle in possession, and trying to score…BUT! Ron Weasley blocked it! Thatta boy, Weasley!"

George began to fly around the stadium, wondering where the bludgers had flown to. He continued to fly around until… wham! He felt the tip of his broom crack and quite a huge chunk of wood, very close to George's left hand, broke and fell to the ground. He watched a buldger fly upwards and out of sight and heard a great deal of laughter accompanying his near accident. He instantly knew who hit the bludger at him. _Summers_.

_That ruddy little ass!_

"What's wrong Weasley?" Kevin shouted, as he flew wind, taunting circles around George. "Can't move your slowass broom out of the way fast enough or are you just that dense in the head?"

George gripped his broom tightly.

"It wasn't that hard to hit you, you know," Kevin sneered before he shook his face to sweep his long bangs out of his eyes. George heard a few girls scream out Kevin's name full of blinded admiration in response.

Kevin smiled corrupitly at George. "Do you know why it wasn't that hard to hit you?" he flew around George once more.

Meanwhile Hermione, seated at the stands, watched Kevin and George with widened, horrified eyes. She felt he stomach lurch, immediately realizing Kevin was taunting George. _Oh no._

"Kevin! Stop that!" she pleaded him but he couldn't hear her.

"You're as slower as a firecrab, Weasley," Kevin informed him, a smirk growing on his handsome face. "Slower then a firecrab actually! And just as _ugly_."

"Leave me alone, Summers," George warned lowly, his insides boiling with anger as flashes of the Ravenclaw's insults and terrified faces of Hermione blinded his vision, "or I'll rip your bloody head off."

"Right Weasley," Kevin rolled his eyes. "Like you could even _get_ your hands on me."

Before George could reply or do anything to the brunet, he heard Dean's voice echoing across the stands. "HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Kevin's expression fell.

"Well isn't that lovely, Summers, my team won." It was George's turn to smirk. "Do send my regards to your house, eh?" He then flew quickly down to the ground, landing next to Fred whom reached the ground minutes prior.

"Fred, George, we won!" Ginny cried happily as she gave each the twins a hug. "We won! We won!"

"Good job," congratulated Hermione, as she rushed toward the stadium's ground to give Harry and Ron separate hugs. She smiled apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry about Kevin. He just gets… a little _too_ competitive…"

"Yeah…" George mumbled, lifting his eyes to lock with hers and engaged the two in a silent, intensifying stare.

Fred quickly nudged George in the ribs, breaking it. "Come on, there's going to be a party at the Gryffindor common room," he informed. "We have to get cleaned up first."

"Alright," nodded George, sending Hermione a crooked smile, before following Fred who was heading towards the castle. As they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, Fred pulled George toward the girl's dorms instead of their own.

"We should go up there before the girls' get back, scope through Ginny's things, see if she still worships Harry or something," Fred suggested coyly, "It'll be fun." He gave a wicked smile.

"Why must you insist in being so nosy, Fred?" George sighed, shaking his head at his twin.

"Why because it's proven itself as my best quality," Fred answered cheerfully. "Now, I've been tampering with a few ideas of how to actually get ourselves up to their dorm, and I think I've figured it out. _Levitation_."

"Fred…" George began to protest as he felt himself unwillingly being suspended into the air. "Don't…" Too late. They were already at the top of the stairs leading to the girl's rooms, Fred immediately opening the first door that came within his clutches.

"Looks like it isn't our little sister's room," Fred announced loudly to the redhead aside of him, "Actually, I think it's Miss Brown's, Patil's, and Granger's." Without another word he stepped in and passed Patil's bed to stop at the front of Hermione's. "My god, doesn't this girl ever stop reading?" he asked in disbelief as he began to look at the books, picking up the heavy novels to flip carelessly through them.

"Um… Fred," George began to protest uneasily. "Don't you think Hermione will notice someone is touched her books, I reckon she's got a track of each of them?"

"Nonsense," dismissed Fred as he started to place the books back. "As long as she thinks her dumb cat messed up her pretty little books, she'll never expect – " Once he placed the last book on the stacked pile, all her books toppled over. Crookshanks hissed in the background and ran down the stairs.

"Now look what you bloody done!" George exclaimed, incredulously as he dropped to the floor in attempt to pick the heavy books up with Fred. He sighed at his brother's carelessness. George seemed to be the only one to inherit sensibility. After gathering the last of the books they carefully placed the thick novels on the bed, praying the brunnette wouldn't notice her books were all misplaced.

"Hey George, look at this!" Fred exclaimed suddenly, waving a slim book in front of his twin's face.

"I can see Fred! Don't hold it so close to my bloody head," George hissed, grabbing the book from his twin's hands. It was a diary. _And look… the diary just unlocked…_ "Fred, we shouldn't really look at this. For our sake and hers."

"Just 'cause it's Hermione's diary means you don't wanna look at it," Fred whined. "If it was _Ginny's_ you wouldn't complain! Come on, just a peak!" He then hastily took the book from George's grasp, opening it and flipped through its pages. George frowned, defeated and peered curiously at the diary with Fred.

"This is pretty boring," Fred mumbled dully as he looked through the several pages occupied with Hermione's thoughts. "Looks like you got a pretty boring girl here, George." Before George could say anything, Fred turned to a page. "Wait… look at this page…"

_What is wrong with me? I_'_m disturbed and terrible. Lying to my family and friends. But they don_'_t deserve to be weighed down with my problems, honestly, because that_'_s exactly what they are. My problems. I don_'_t think they_'_d even perceive myself the same way anyways. They wouldn_'_t understand anyways, probably jump to conclusions. Besides, my bruises have been becoming fainter. And I really love Kevin, I do…__ Merlin, maybe Ron_'_s right. Maybe I am mental._

_Hermione_

"Turn the page Fred…"

Next page.

_I know it's grown into a complete, devouring enigma; unimaginable how I allowed myself to slip in a consuming situation such as this. It's even hard for me to fathom, to understand. And it's terribly hard to comprehend why Kevin acts like this, how he grew into this unrecognizable monster and how I shrunk into this weak, weak victim. I_'_m better than this, I know. Kevin_'_s better than this. Well, he was at least. Truthfully, he was simply perfect at the beginning, just perfect. But now…_

_Perfect. Such a contradicting, unrealistic word. Why does everyone insist the need to smear that title against my name?  
_

_Honestly, as I find myself slipping further into this mess, I realized that I am probably the least perfect person I know despite how everyone else associates the word to me. Now that I think of it, I can recall seeing a painting in an art gallery, and it reminded me of myself somehow. I'm just like the painting, in every single horrific way, including its name… twisted perfection. I am Twisted Perfection._

Hermione's diary instantly slipped from Fred's hand. As the book collided with the floor, the room slipped quietly into silence. George's eyes blurred and fell out of focus while he couldn't comprehend what he had just seen. Again the words neatly written on the dreadful page he just discovered, appeared in his mind.

"_I am Twisted Perfection_."


	9. You Lied

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

_

* * *

Chapter Nine: You Lied_

* * *

"Merlin…" Fred muttered as he stared blankly at Hermione's diary while George's eyes rested on the window. He couldn't bring himself to lift his gaze elsewhere, plagued by her words, her consuming thoughts. Only when Fred had mentioned, "George, I think we should go. Hermione might be up here any second" did his attention return from the heavens and back toward this reality that had suddenly faded into a complete, inescapable nightmare.

Wordlessly George nodded his head stiffly before he clumsily placed the small book underneath her others, hoping she wouldn't notice. The two brothers then quickly raced downstairs and jumped on nearby crimson colored couches, regaining their lost composure as they waited for the rest of the house to arrive.

"George," Fred whispered finally, breaking the tension and silence that had wedged between the two. "We've got to do something about Hermione, you know that. But what?"

"I know. But we can't do anything, not now at least," answered George. "Hermione might… I dunno, be hurt even worse or something. Just let me come up with a plan and I'll tell you later." It was for the best, even if it coated itself with the worst, for them to remain stationary and collected George figured. Jumping to conclusions and to actions could darken the already inky matter.

Fred craned his neck a little to take a glance at George, giving his twin a once over before he cleared his throat loudly and retrieved his brother's attention.

"Fred," George cocked an eyebrow, Fred quickly withdrew himself. "Why are you looking at me like _that_?"

"I just fancied myself a glance at what my beautiful face would look like with a serious expression," he answered innocently. "And does it look bloody horrid!" George rolled his eyes."Good thing I always let you wear the serious expressions!"

"Fred!" snapped the redhead irritably. "Honestly, would it kill you to be serious for once?"

"I am," Fred argued.

"No, you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Now what are you two doing?" interrupted a voice belonging to their sister, Ginny. She glanced at her bickering brothers, sighing. "Were you two arguing _again_?"

"No, we weren't." Fred answered blatantly. "But thanks for caring."

"Yeah, we were." sighed George.

"Not that it pertains to you."

"Whatever," Ginny muttered before she reeled herself around, heading away from the two as she muttered quietly, "The joys of sibling hood."

"Hey Ginny," George called before his sister walked out of earshot. "Where's Hermione?"

She stilled, turning around to show the delight dance across her face. "She's with Kevin," she answered dreamily; a smile spread her lips upwards. "Lucky girl!"

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she headed down toward the Hogwarts' nearby lake. She knew she would regret going to the lake with Kevin… after her house beat his house in Quidditch. Losing and Kevin just didn't mix. But he was oddly calm today, like he accomplished something.

The two walked in silence down to the lake's side and, without exchanging a single word, sat down. Hermione bit her lip nervously, fidgeting in her place as her heart dropped. Silence and Kevin also didn't go well together.

"G-good game Kevin," she muttered quietly and hastily

"Not good enough, I suppose," replied Kevin strangely calm, indicating his evident loss.

"You were fantastic!" Hermione lied reflexively. He grinned at her, flashing his perfect straight, and white teeth. He always loved flattery.

"I could have been better if that Weasley wasn't around," Kevin declared, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Damn Weasley, can't believe he's gotten himself held back! Then again, I could see why, he isn't the brightest thing, is he?" She remained silent. "He probably has taken a fancy of himself. He must think he's the bloody best," Kevin continued to rant, "I don't see why he can't –"

"Let's talk about something else," suggested Hermione before she could contain herself. Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake, and mentally kicked herself hard.

'_Bloody fantastic idea, Hermione _–_ interrupting Kevin and his ranting. Now look what you've gotten yourself into.'_

"Why?" Kevin asked her, she mentally kicked herself again. He narrowed his eyes, "You weren't… sticking up for him, were you?"

"N-no! Of course not!" she insisted. firmly

"Because it seemed like you did," he continued and she felt herself shiver at his icy tone. "It also seemed that you fancied it when he flirted with you during the game…"

"We weren't flirting!" she exclaimed desperately, "Ha-Harry almost gotten himself killed! George was looking out for him."

_Calm down Hermione! Breaking down isn't going to get you anywhere!_

"I don't mind Potter," Kevin said lowly. "Potter doesn't look at you like Weasley does."

"Kevin," Hermione heard herself reason calmly despite the fear crystallizing within her rigid body. "I don't know what you're talking about. I love you – not George. I'm not with him, I'm with you. I love _you_."

_**Lie**__. That's a huge, bloody lie!_

"Hermione," growled Kevin as he placed his hands onto her upper arms tightly. She let out a slight gasp. "You're _lying_." He jerked her, forcing her face to him. His angry blue eyes bore into her terrified brown ones, his grip becoming tighter and tighter.

"Kevin!" the brunette pleaded as she felt his grip become almost unbearable. Without a response, he lifted her up so they stood on their feet. "Kevin… Please!" And without warning she felt herself suddenly being thrown to the ground. As her body collided with the ground, rocks embedded in the sand scratched her arms and face and she gasped out in pain.

She frantically looked around to see any student. No one was there…

"Hermione, you know, I hate it when you _lie_," Kevin hissed loudly. She felt her heart beat faster as her head whirled. She needed to get away. But her reflexes weren't as fast as his. If she drew her wand he would've already yelled a hex. And, besides, what was the point of running? He'd just catch up with her eventually.

She felt her stomach lurch as her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage. Blinking hard, she turned over onto her back to find Kevin towering over her. "Kevin… please don't," she whispered.

His dangerously angry eyes glared at her. "You _**lied**_…"

**

* * *

A/N: -Runs away from angry reviewers- I didn't mean to put a lot of description on the abuse! I swear! It just had to be down for the story! I'm sorry! –runs away faster…** **then runs back- Okay. Please don't kill me. I hated putting descriptions on the minor abuse scene – I'm sorry! I had to for where the story is going! **

Okay. I know putting an author note after a semi cliffie isn't the best idea, but I had to. I know some of my reviewers respected me for not displaying abuse, and respected I just implied it. But it had to be done. I'm so sorry! Don't flame me!

Oh, and here is to my recent reviewers on chapter 7!

**Gywnn-Potter**: _Sometime she will stop being stupid and will tell someone. Which that someone might be_ –cough-_ George_ –cough-_ Thanks for reviewing!_

**LondonsLegend**: _Yea, Draco's hott… even though he's not in my story! Yep, Blaise's hott too! Lol. Thanks for the review!_

**aloneinaworldofdarkness**: _Thank you! I'm trying to make my chapters longer! I promise! (this one might be a tad smaller. Only cause I'm being rushed)_

**ellen2321**: _I know, I know a really nice and hott guy named Kevin – though he looks nothing like the Kevin in my story. It's odd writing about a guy that I know with the same name. But I couldn't think of any other name at the time. Maybe I should have name this Kevin, Bob or something…_

**xib**: _Cool. I'll have to rent it sometime… if it's translated in English. I'm not very good with my language classes…_

**youngandhopeless1: **_Yes! I was hoping that I shown something close to reality. Thanks for the review!_

**ilovefredandgeorgew:** _Yes, there will be some slight romance between the two. Not much though… well, for now at least._

**cariluv: **_Yes, being too study-ish, upbeat, and perky is kinda not normal. But I do have a friend like that… which scares me sometimes. lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Tokoyumi**: _You think my story is excellent! Thank you_!

**Queenofdiamonds1**: _Yeah, I like George/Hermione stories too. Thanks for the review!_

**Blood57:** -grins widely with you-_ Hehe. Throw another pumpkin at Kevin's head! Well, like… Harry and Ron are Herm's best friends so I think Kevin would at least be humane and see that the two boys aren't lusting over her. And Seamus? Well, Seamus is Seamus. Yep, Lav and Parv are sorta bad girlfriends in my story. Well, you'll see if the twins will hurt Kevin._

**Baseball Fanatic**:_ I'm trying to make longer chapters – I really am! And, I'm sorry that this chapter does kinda describe Hermione being abused. I really hope you don't hate me for that!_

**Yuki**: _I like that idea too!_

**CreationsofWirting:** _I don't want to break your heart! I won't stop writing!_

**Gizmo**: _I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far. Thanks for the review!_

**Rachel Weasley**: _Perhaps she will. You'll have to find that out for yourself! Thanks for the review_

**Megan:** _I'm glad this story is one of your favorites!_

**PurpleRivAngel**: _Updating as fast as I can! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Confused-Luna**: (to all your reviews) _Yep, my story is slightly depression, sorry all my stories I've written haven't been updating. You can thank my cruddy school for making unable to write anything. It's alright about your reviews getting mixed, I've done that plenty of times before!_

And thank you encouraging reviewers: **harryptaxd204,** **frfghtr2007, ilovetom88, tigerlily727, Miz Granger, sporty12gd4u, CrazyCruzet212, TMK, Jennie, GinnyW13, AriKitten, Smiles28, outlawed-little-angel, Blaiselover, and Harry Kid. **

* * *

And to the chapter 8 reviewers:

**Miz Granger**: _I'm glad you think this story is getting interesting! Thanx for the review!_

**GinnyW13**: _lol. I better update soon then_

**Hermione21341**: _Yep, that chapter was definitely eerie. Updating as fast as I can!_

**Monica7725**: _I'll have to update that Series of One-shots soon! I'm in the makin' of writing a new chapter, or story, for that story._

**Her ME 1**: _Yea, I was just reading over the story and there is some places I need to look over. I am trying to get a beta!_ –grins toothily-

**baiselover**: _Yeppers, I was hopin' that was a powerful chapter!_

**sporty12gd4u**: _Will do, thanx for the review!_

**Rachel Weasley:** -grins- _That's for me to know and for you to find out! Thanx for reviewing!_

**Tigerlily727**: _Thanx for the review!_

**Kichou**: _I'm glad you agree with me! Updating soon as I can!_

**Megahope**: _Really? I'm on your favorites list? Thank you!_

**LondonsLegend**: -grins- _I love making cliff hangers! Lol. Thanx for the review!_

**DarkAnGeL2133**: _Thanx for reviewing!_

**SerpentineAngel14**: _I'm glad you like it. Fred and George are my favorite characters too!_

**AmberJupiter**: _Well, I rewrote it. Thanks for suggesting it, I read it over and it did seem a little bland._

**frfghtr2007**: _No worries. I'm glad you think my story is good._

**Harry Kid**: _Will do, thanks for reviewing_.

**Dark Me**: _I'm soo happy you think my story is good! Updating as soon as I can! Thanx for reviewing!_

**annon**: -blushes- _you really think I'm a talented writer? Thank you!_

**cheesedogtoda-core**: _Thanx for reviewing and being so devoted to my story!_

**AimeeK**: _Yes, I have finally updated lol. Hope you liked this chapter_

**sarahpuppylove**: _Will do, thanks for the review._

**bookluva629**: _You really think the chapter was amazing? Thank you!_

**amy88**: _lol. I know, what were the twins thinking? You just can't go and read ppl's diaries. I'm glad you like my story! Thanx for the review!_

**Baseball Fanatic**: _Thanx for the review!_

**fuzzypuff**: _I'm flattered that you love the story!_

**Lynster89**: _You actually read my story – twice! And you still like it! I'm glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing!_

**cariluv**: _Thanx for the review! I'm glad you thought this chapter was amazing_

**queenofdiamonds1**: _Updating really soon, and really fast as I can! Thanx for reviewing!_

**BabeBunny**: _The chapter was incredible? Really? Wow. Thanx a bundle!_

**superuki**: _I hope you don't forget about my story! I'm trying to update fast!_

**Perfectly Unperfect**: _Thanx for the review!_

**SuNsHiNeLaDy213**: _Thanx for reviewing!_

**mambosnowchick**: -tries to catch the cookies your chucking at me but fails miserably- C_ookies! Anyways I'm glad you think my story is good! And I'm really happy you're my new fan!_

**andrettamaiebodi**: _Thanx for the review! I'm glad you like my story!_

**Morena-Forever**: _I'm glad you think my story is awesome! Thanx for reviewing!_

**A/N**: btw. If your name has one of those weird symbols in it, my computer won_'_t allow me to make them. Sorry!


	10. Almost There

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Almost There__

* * *

_

_His dangerously angry eyes glared at her. "You _**lied**_…"_

She shut her eyes tightly, readying herself for the pain only to never receive it. She then carefully pried her eyes open, peering at Kevin who was still towering over her but his stare was directed away her and to the left.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Summers?" hissed a familiar voice. Hermione gasped, craning her neck slightly to find Blaise Zabini storming his way towards them with his wand raised and his prefect badge gleaming.

"What's it look like, Zabini?" shot Kevin. "I'm having a word with my girlfriend."

"Having a word with your girlfriend my ass!" accused the Slytherin. "I promise you this will be at least ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Sod off, will you Zabini?" Kevin hissed in return, groping for his wand in his robes. Hermione's eyes widened, reading his clear, menacing intentions.

"Kevin – no!" She was too late. Kevin already raised his arm and opened his mouth to recite a spell. Fortunately Blaise had yelled a spell well before him and Kevin was thrown backwards into the lake, colliding into the murky water with a loud splash.

Blaise sighed, tucking his wand back into his robe and peered down at Hermione's still fallen form. "Alright there, Granger?"

Hermione felt her gaped mouth shut tightly and she nodded hastily in return. She seemed too shocked to feel anything else than astonishment. _Had a Slytherin just saved her_? She stood to her feet, promptly brushing off the dirt from her clothes. She looked at Blaise boldly, however, her legs were trembling slightly beneath her.

"What did you do to him?" she questioned, her eyes darting across the lake for any sign of Kevin's sunken form. "Zabini! He'll drown in the lake –"

"I used a petrifying curse," he interrupted. "It's like he's frozen in time. He can't breathe so I wouldn't worry about his sorry ass drowning. I'll accio him out later."

"How did _you_ find me?" she couldn't help but ask next. Normally, most Slytherins steered clear out of her way unless they decided to taunt her. But after she turned Pansy's face into what resembled a _real_ pug dog, the lot seemed to ignore her more than ever now.

"Saw you two in the hallway," answered Blaise nonchalantly. "You looked… almost scared, to be honest, Granger. And as much as I _despise_ knowing I helped the likes of you, I'd rather not have another student dying here." The memory of Cedric had briefly floated in Hermione's mind until she blinked his image away.

"Tell me, Granger," he continued. "You're a brilliant witch, or at least, praised as one. Why let a prick like Summers lay a hand on you? Surely this hasn't been the first time he's tried hurting you."

"Why would you care anyways?" she shot rudely.

Blaise shrugged in response. "Just thought _you_ of all people would want to stay alive, I mean, Potter and Weasley can't face Hogwarts, let alone the other dark things this world has offer, without you."

"Lisa has really gotten to you," Hermione mumbled under her breath. "It's none of your bloody concern anyway."

"Might as well be," he shrugged again. "But I just saved your Gryffindor ass, I'd like a thank you if anything."

"You're friends with Malfoy," she pointed out icily.

"Best mates, actually." He corrected curtly. "And need I remind you, _you're_ friends with Potter and Weasley. So I don't get your point, Granger. Now, are you capable of going to the Hospital Wing alone?"

"Hospital Wing?" she repeated, blinking blankly.

"Your arms and neck need mending," he informed, nodding as his eyes studied her slightly scrapped arms and then to her neck.

She pressed a hand against her neck and removed her hand to glance at it, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of fresh blood smeared across it. "How –"

"Hermione!"

Blaise sighed, frowning as he and Hermione turned toward the two running forms. "Now what –"

"George? Fred?" she blinked. "What on earth –"

"Where the hell is he?" breathed George furiously, his twin wearing an identical expression. "Where's Summers?"

"George, calm down," Hermione tried to soothe him, raising her hands to stop the both of the Weasley twins from searching any further. "I'm fine. How did you two find me?"

"Are you alright?" George pressed on, clearly ignoring whatever Hermione had said. His eyes were still darting frantically across the lake area in search of Kevin.

"Zabini?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "And _why_, may I ask, is your Slytherin body present?"

"Saved your precious Granger actually, Weasley," he hissed back, eyeing George who was gingerly examining Hermione's arm. "Well, more of the _other_ Weasley's precious Granger."

"I'm going to kill him," George muttered murderously. "Merlin, when Ron hears about this –"

"You're _not_ telling Ron," Hermione cut in, her voice sharp and low, "or anyone for that matter." His face fell and before he could complain she continued, "I don't give a toss how the two of you found out, which probably was the both of you snooping through my things, but you're not telling anyone. This stays between you, your brother, _unfortunately_ Zabini, and myself."

"Hermione, if we tell Dumbledore –"

"He'll do what, George?" she raised an eyebrow. "He's already got enough trouble and worries in his hands as it is. This is _my_ problem. I can fix it. I don't need you or your brother and, _Merlin knows_, definitely not Zabini's help."

"You're dumping him," deadpanned George, "right?"

She sighed, turning her head sharply toward the lake when she heard the faint sound of bubbles breaking at the water's surface. Before the four of them could react, out came a soaked Kevin; his eyes narrowed at Zabini, growing even darker when they surpassed Fred and George and landed on Hermione.

"Hermione," he breathed darkly.

Blaise withdrew his wand quickly from his robe, pointing it firmly at Kevin. "Better not move Summers or it'll be your head next."

"Another boy fall in love with you, Hermione?" Kevin smirked coldly, remaining stationary in the shallow end of the lake. "Predictable," he hissed icily.

"As _if _I'd like Granger," spat Blaise before Hermione could reply.

"Really Zabini?" Kevin's smirk grew wider, his eyes resting on the Slytherin before him.

"Of course, Summers. It just so happens I like you a lot less."

"I swear, if you come any-_bloody_-where near Hermione –" George began.

"You'll what, Weasley?" Kevin shot challengingly. "Kill me? My death caused by the likes of you? I'd like to see you try."

"Enough of the chit chat, Summers. I'm reporting your ass for foul play – no, Granger, I won't say _with who_ – and you'll have detention for weeks." Blaise ordered. "Let's go."

Hermione sighed, hugging herself close as Blaise dragged off a soaking Kevin toward the castle. Had this terrible ordeal of nine months finally ended? Small tears collected at the corners of her eyes and she wasn't completely sure if they appeared out of the pain she had to endure or the shock she just received. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she peered upward, locking eyes with George. She wondered if he felt slightly guilty for not being the one who saved her but currently his eyes were masked and his expression still worried.

"It's going to be okay now," he assured, sighing as he slid a comforting arm around her. "I'm… just sorry for being so dense in the beginning."

She felt an affectionate pat on the head. "We both are," Fred admitted warmly, giving her another pat.

And before she could allow a genuine smile to spread across her lips she heard rapid shuffling in front of them and she looked straight ahead to see Kevin unexpectedly punch Blaise in the stomach. The Slytherin doubled over from the powerful blow, clutching his bruised stomach and unwillingly allowed Kevin to withdraw his wand. Hermione gasped in fear of Blaise's being only for Kevin to turn sharply towards her and hiss out a spell.

"Move!" George bellowed instantly at his twin and Hermione, pushing Hermione into Fred's arms. Fred stumbled backwards from the unexpected push, Hermione clinging onto him in pure confusion.

"George no!"

George tried escaping the curse but to no avail, being struck head on and knew nothing but darkness after that.

_Shoulda moved a bit faster there, mate._

**

* * *

A/N**: Bauhaha. I know what you're thinking. Well, first you're probably like 'this author is stupid and hasn't updated her story in years… So why is she now?' But if we look past that first thought, you're thinking it was either a. supposed to be a happy ending already or b. you _knew_ it couldn't be or c. Blaise saved her? How random. (Ahem, well, not entirely if you paid close attention to earlier chapters. Blaise stated he hated Kevin for his own reasons which motivates him just enough to save Hermione. :)

But yes, yes. Come on guys, I can't just have Kevin go off like that all cheesy! **Review** (I'd _really_ like to hit 250-I'm only thirteen reviews awayyy -hinthint- no, I'm not begging…) and perhaps you shall find out how Mr. Weasley is – that is, _if_ he makes it out alive. And yes, I did rewrite every earlier chapter. I apologize for my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm really embarrassed, honestly. But thank you to all who stuck by me through my horrid writing years back and gave me a much-needed chance. I really appreciate all of you :

Also special thanks to **Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, tigerlily727, Monica7725, Gywnn-Potter, Lulane, professionaldooropener, morena-forever, mambosnowchick, ellen2321, prin69, Smiles28, the-gothic-furby, Miley-S, HannahMH, Reader, SnowDevil334, Rachel Weasley, amrawo, Ginny-W13, Goldpen, blackpantherwolf, hermionepotter2eva, sortinghat086, penguin of death, Scorpio 1118, HermioneBallerina, x4eyedblondiex, luna luck, cariluv, confused-Luna, GHG, kt, cutepup, EricaL, honeyduck, Janchanb, xfailurbydesignx, XxsmilingxXxashesxX, Ms. Dywn Snape, DancingBabe, Lady Mazikeen, HarryPotterObsessed, ISpikedThePunch, habitat21r, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Hermione Granger Fanatic, Jenny UsPplz, centra228, OtherwiseKnownAsOli, M Y S T E R i O U S D R E A M, Fangirl-16, Hotkat144, dancer4eva, Jujubug 73, xoxphoenix, JHen, **and **jenny **who all reviewed my last chapter. Sorry that last chapter was updated two years ago...


	11. Oblivion

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with the expectation of this plot.

**A/N**: Special thanks to those who reviewed and continue reviewing. I love you guys, seriously. :)

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Oblivion_

* * *

Kevin smirked at the fallen Weasley. Though he was initially aiming toward Hermione, he didn't necessarily mind hitting her Weasel friend instead. He suddenly sighed, feeling a wand digging into the side of his neck disrupting his thoughts.

"_Fifty_ points from Ravenclaw," hissed Blaise.

"You can't dock points, remember Zabini?" Kevin smirked in return.

"Wait until Professor Snape hears about this," Blaise replied smoothly in return. "Or McGonagall. You'll be lucky if they take _at least_ fifty points." He extended his arm slightly, digging the tip of his wand further into Kevin's neck. "Now, let's go Summers. And I'll be expecting no physical alterations this time."

"I did my deed, Zabini, no need to be rude," said Kevin in a light tone, leading the way toward the castle with the tip of Blaise's wand still connected roughly to his skin. Blaise held his tongue in return – _Merlin, it would be so easy to mumble a hex and morph Summer's head into a rock_ – and followed Kevin.

* * *

Hermione felt tears escape her eyes, falling mercilessly down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight, letting a small sob escape her once tightly knit lips.

"Miss Granger, you _must_ let go of Mr. Weasley's hand or I won't be able to treat him properly," ordered Madam Pomfrey, her stern eyes resting on the crying girl.

Fred placed a firm hand on Hermione's shaking shoulder, dipping his head low so he could murmur in her ear, "Come on, Hermione. We need to leave George alone – if we don't, he'll never get better."

"I know that," she hissed, shrugging off his hand. "I just…" she hesitated, shaking her head as she tried to regain her composure, "let's go."

"Before you two leave," Professor McGonagall slid carefully in, "I'd like to know _what_ exactly happened to Mr. Weasley."

"He –" Fred began, only to receive a fleeting glance from Hermione aside of him and quickly continued, "was… passed out when we found him, Professor. We don't know what happened."

McGonagall eyed them suspiciously but nodded stiffly. "If you say so, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Hermione glanced at her professor before her, blinking blankly. "No, Professor. I can't say I can."

"Very well." nodded the Professor once again. "It's just about time for dinner, I'll expect the two of you to head straight to the Great Hall and perhaps there won't be any more run-ins with," her eyes shifted to George's passed out form sprawled across a hospital bed, "the injured."

"Yes Professor," they promised in unison and quickly left the Hospital Wing before they were pressed with any more questions or accusations.

"McGonagall knew we were lying," Fred breathed, "the both of them did."

"I know," mumbled Hermione forlornly. "But… you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, Fred, if word gets out what Kevin was –"

"Why are you so terrified, Hermione?" asked Fred with an exasperated tone. "What are you so afraid of? Summers will never lay a hand on you if –"

"Drop it, Fred." Her tone grew dangerously low.

"But –"

"_Drop it_."

Fred sighed in defeat and decided to bring forth another subject on his mind. "You're… going to visit George," he mumbled. "tonight."

She blinked, peering at him. "How'd you –"

"Never mind," he smiled crookedly as they stepped into the noisy Great Hall. "I wouldn't count on using Harry's invisibility cloak either. He and Ronniekins will bombard you with questions you won't want to answer."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you propose I sneak in?"

"There's other ways to the Hospital wing," he continued lowly, winking mischievously at her. "You just need to look a little closer."

* * *

Attempting to remain as silent as possible, Hermione seated herself at George's bedside. She peered at him carefully, unable to decipher if he was sleeping or still unwilling unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, George." she sighed, combing her hand gently through George's hair. He sighed subconsciously in return, his breathing evening. "I didn't mean to drag you into this mess." She suddenly withdrew her hand, hearing strange footsteps begin to near her.

_Kevin_.

Hermione bit her trembling bottom lip, her hand effortlessly slipping into her robes to retrieve her hidden wand. The body stepped closer and closer and the surrounding atmosphere grew thick around them, the only sound escaping into the air was George's faint breathing. Her breath hitched silently and she wondered how _he_ had gotten past Madam Pomfrey.

George coughed lightly in his sleep and Hermione found herself gripping tightly onto his hand. She slowly and carefully unthreaded her fingers from his and grasped onto his mattress's bed frame instead. Readying herself for what would come, she let out a small shaky sigh.

She supposed she'd have to face her inner demons sometime. Fred and George – hell, even _Zabini_ – couldn't save her all the time. And, with Harry and Ron's little knowledge on what was exactly was going on behind Hermione's closed doors, they certainly couldn't protect her either.

"I knew I'd find you here, love." She nearly stopped breathing.

"Kevin," she managed, silently scolding herself for sounding so vulnerable and weak.

"Visiting hours are over, darling," he smirked. "Shouldn't wake up the Weasel either, he needs his rest."

"Why are you doing this, Kevin?" she asked, regaining her calm tone. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Haven't I done enough?" he mocked. He clicked his tongue in distaste and sighed before he answered. "Honestly, Hermione, what has gotten into you? No wait – let me answer for you. You fell for that bastard of a boy, Weasley, and suddenly you think its okay to go behind my back. What the hell did he tell you, Hermione? That he's better than me? He's got more 'heart' than I'll ever have?"

"You're pathetic, you know that Kevin?" she breathed furiously as she rose to her feet, gripping tightly onto her wand. He smiled confidently in return to her fuming form. "So damn pathetic it's almost disgusting, really."

"Pathetic?" his smile grew twisted. "_I'm_ the one who's pathetic? Well, darling, if I'm so pathetic how did I ever manage to control you? Did it ever occur to you that I broke you down? Mercilessly shattered your heart and only fixed a few pieces together? If I'm pathetic, Hermione, then you're bloody nothing."

"Nothing," she hissed, "is better than disgusting."

"Really Hermione?" he smirked, his eyes leaving her and shifted toward George. "So you're really leaving me for that prick you call a man? Well, not a worry. Maybe I'll go after someone better, eh? Someone prettier." His eyes found hers again and he breathed lowly. "Someone _easier_."

"Monster!" screeched Hermione as she swiftly raised her hand and smacked Kevin sharply across the face. He cradled his bruised cheek, turning back to find Hermione breathing heavily. "I don't need you, Kevin – did you hear that? I never needed you!"

"Think what you want, Hermione," Kevin replied sincerely. "Just wait until next year, eh? What will happen next year?"

"You'll hope to dear Merlin you'll never see me in the hallways," she hissed in return. "Goodnight, Kevin." She began to walk away from him, only for Kevin to reach for her arm and violently spin her around with his wand pointed toward her.

"Hermione, dear, did you really think I'd come here just to talk to you?" he smiled, backing up against George's bedside. "I went through all this trouble just to talk to you and you walk away in return? Manners, Hermione, manners."

"And what will hexing me do?" she questioned darkly. "They'll eventually figure out."

"Come now, Hermione," responded Kevin smoothly. "You should know me better than that. When I'm done _no one_ will think I'd actually curse my sweet, darling girlfriend that I love so much. And who would actually accuse me? Zabini and the Weasley idiots? Surely you didn't think someone would actually _believe_ the Weasels. And Zabini? A conniving, nasty Slytherin accusing a noble, brilliant Ravenclaw? Whose side do you think everyone will take?"

Hermione felt her heart pound violently in her ears, her legs trembling slightly beneath her. "I take it you thought this thoroughly over," she mumbled casually.

"They didn't place me in Ravenclaw for nothing." he smiled. "Now, Hermione, I suppose this would be the best time to tell you I _really_ did cherish you at one point."

"And the rest of the time?" she managed.

"I cherished controlling you."

* * *

**A/N:** Review to see the end? Please and thanks :)


	12. The Day You Fell Apart

**Title**: Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I'm still poor and nothing is in my custody. :( The chapter's title belongs to The New Frontiers as well does the lyrics on the bottom of the page. Check them out. You definitely won't be disappointed.

**A/N**: Thank you to all who stuck through me from the beginning, middle, and end or those who just jumped on this fiction's bandwagon. Nothing can describe my deep gratitude for the encouragement and feedback I was blessed to get from this story. Honestly, guys, if it wasn't for this site and for those who took time out of their day to lend me some uplifting words in the form of reviews, I truly don't think I'd ever gain such a fascination in writing. Now I'm taking AP English this coming year and my writing would've never improved if I haven't started here and read some terribly wonderful stories and began my own _just_ terrible ones (that definitely needed lots of revision nearly four years later). But with this site and this story I was given the chance and ability to grow in my writing and vocabulary and better my writing all together. That is simply priceless and I can't thank you guys enough who believed in this story from the beginning when I really; honestly sucked. So thank you all. :)

&LAST CHAPTER. Say what?! Review!

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: The Day You Fell Apart  
_

* * *

With eyes narrowed and her chin inclined, Hermione stared boldly back at the pointed end of Kevin's accusing wand. Her unmarred expression seemed to have faltered him the slightest as she noticed his hand lowering slightly. "What are you going to do, Kevin? _Kill_ me? Surely, you don't think Hogwarts will take kindly to _that_."

Hatred welled inside her as she continued glaring menacingly at him, prior terror that caged itself within her fading. She'd be damned if she was going to allow him to get the better of her. He had cost her enough already. Her friends' trust, George's safety, and, more importantly, her dignity and pride.

"I suppose you _are_ right. Perhaps I should just send you into a rather long coma," sneered Kevin, his steel eyes filled with abhorrence. "One that is intended for you never to wake from."

Hermione felt her head grow heavy as the moment stretched between the two, her heart sinking when the Ravenclaw parted his lips to mutter a terrible curse. "What the –" instead came from Kevin's mouth, replacing whatever evil he previously intended. He then doubled over and her stare darted from his stricken face to his stomach, her eyes widening when she found George's curled up fist pushing itself forcibly in his lower abdomen.

"Hurry Hermione!" yelled the redhead. "Disarm him!"

She blinked, clamping her gaping mouth shut before realization of how terrifying the circumstance was dawned upon her. "E-expelliarmus!" she cried as she sharply raised her arm, holding tightly onto her nearly forgotten wand.

Kevin yelped when he was thrown backwards as his wand was simultaneously thrust out of his loosened grip. George's arm shot up instinctively, catching the light wooden stick, and peered over his hospital bed to glare at the stunned and disarmed Ravenclaw. "You," he hissed as he held out the wand and grasped the other end of it with his left hand before snapping it into respectable halves, "don't deserve this. And you better believe I'll do my _damn_ best to make sure you never receive another one."

"Oh really, Weasley?" spat Kevin. "And how exactly do you propose you're going to do that?"

"I reckon you won't be able to do much if I snap that neck of yours –"

"What on earth do we have here?" George immediately fell silent upon the shriek and the three turned to see Madam Pomfrey standing at the entrance of the Hospital wing. "Ms. Granger? Mr. Summers? Why are you up at such an hour? Especially you being a prefect, Ms. Granger. I expect much more from you -"

"Summers tried attacking her," George interjected, drawing the nurse's attention towards him.

In return she appeared stunned momentarily before shaking her head slightly. "What – Mr. Weasley? You're awake? I – what wonderful news! I expected you'd be out cold, give or take, another week or two –"

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't think you heard me," he swiftly cut in again. "Summers tried to _kill_ Hermione. And I reckon he'd take a go after me next."

The nurse looked scandalized, her gaze shifting from the prized Ravenclaw to the equally regarded Gryffindor student. "No," she barely whispered with disbelief, "Ms. Granger… is that, is that true?"

Hermione froze, feeling as if she was under fire as the three pairs of eyes drilled into her. Her mouth opened and closed but no words managed to escape her chapped lips, remaining caught in her tightened throat. "I-I…" she began faintly, her gaze stuck to the hospital's tiled floor.

"Poppy, what is the reason behind this? I was just passing by and I saw the light on –" Professor McGonagall then stormed in, pausing beside Pomfrey and glanced over to Hermione's ashamed face. "Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley? Mr. Summers?"

"Ms. Granger was just about to tell us something." informed the nurse.

The brunette drew in a shaky breath before bringing herself to lift her eyes from the floor beneath her. Her vision rested upon her Professor's awaiting face and with a quick exchange with George, his eyes warm and encouraging, she spoke quietly. "Professor, I…" she swallowed down a painful gasp, "I have something to t-tell you. Something I don't feel quite… obligated to discuss with others around."

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Very well, Ms. Granger. Shall we speak now or perhaps the morning would be a better time?"

"Oh, no thanks, Professor. I'd rather talk about it now, if you don't mind that is." she mumbled quietly.

The professor sighed before shaking her head. "Of course not, Ms. Granger. If it's that important. However," her sharp eyes turned toward Kevin whom managed to hoist himself up from the hospital's pristine floor and snatch back his broken wand. "Mr. Summers, I do advise you to get back to your common room; Madam Pomfrey will assist you. I'll discuss your punishment tomorrow and you, Mr. Weasley," George stiffened under her stare, "I assume Mr. Summers did not break his wand on his own account. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Follow me, Ms. Granger, oh and Mr. Weasley," she added once Pomfrey had ushered the Ravenclaw out of earshot. He titled his head upward in response, "thank you."

George felt a smile play across his lips and he nodded. "Anytime, _Minerva_."

"Don't push it, Weasley."

* * *

Sun streamed through the girls' dormitories the next morning, gradually waking the slumbering girls from their peaceful slumber. As they began to slip from their bunks and begin to ready themselves for the next morning, one intentionally remained secluded in her concealed bunk with her eyes tightly shut until her roommates had completely cleared out of the room. It was then, in the complete solitary, when she had she opened her eyes and rolled out of her bed. Her face felt terribly stiff from the guilt-ridden tears that had dried over the previous night and there were bags under her eyes from the lack of proper sleep during the night before. All she found herself doing was consistently twisting and turning under her thin sheets, sobbing quietly to herself as the night grew into day.

After managing to fix her dreadful appearance in the bathroom, she slipped on a fresh uniform and hesitantly headed down to the common room. There, at the foot of the stairs, stood an awaiting Harry; surprisingly lacking a particular redhead at his side, while his green eyes grew distressed as his friend made her awaited entrance.

"Hermione," he frowned with such shame and guilt she could hardly bear to hold a steady gaze on him. "I figured it all out, last night. I've been so _dense_. The way you never spoke of him, the way you couldn't even look at Ron or me when you were with him – I just… I'm so _sorry_."

Before she could reply she felt Harry engulf her in his arms, astonished at the normally detached boy's sudden embrace. Nonetheless she meekly hugged him back, inwardly sighing when he eventually released her. He still wore a remorseful expression, inquiring, "I don't understand, Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me or Ron?"

"Well, I think you already have enough on your plate as it is," she answered quietly and truthfully. "Ron too. Please don't worry, Harry, everything's sorted out and under control now."

His frown deepened despite her reassurance, sighing. "I haven't told Ron or Ginny. I don't think you wanted me to –"

"Fred hinted it to you, huh?" she smiled crookedly. He flushed upon her question and she silently cursed the loose lipped Weasley.

"Are you –"

"No, I'm not mad at you Harry," she insisted before flashing him another warm smile and placed her hands on each side of his face, dipping his head low to kiss the top of his forehead reassuringly. "I promise I'm not. I'm just disappointed in myself for making such a terrible choice but now I'm going to fix it."

Harry grinned faintly and she withdrew her hands from him. "I've missed you, Hermione."

She exchanged his grin. She missed herself too.

With a slight wave she departed ways with him and headed out of Gryffindor Tower and toward the Hospital Wing, pausing momentarily when she passed Blaise in the halls. He peered up from the volume in his hands; his dark eyes meeting hers and, for a fleeting moment, she could've sworn he nodded approvingly at her. But she could never be certain with him and they quickly passed each other, carrying themselves in opposite directions. Without another distraction Hermione eventually found herself under the threshold of the Hospital, averting Madam Pomfrey's unreadable gaze all together and hurried out of the nurse's peripheral vision.

Carefully, she forced herself to the awaiting redhead's already occupied bedside, remaining in the shadow of the crowd that had gathered with students; all whom were quite thankful he had finally awoken from his coma. Fred glanced at the quieted brunette and, as if apologizing for what he had done earlier, began to usher the fellow Gryffindors away.

"Alright, alright. Don't gawk. Honestly, you act as if he's the better looking twin!"

George's eyes followed the departing crowd until they vanished as the Hospital's door swung shut behind them and he shifted his gaze upon the silent girl. He grinned.

"George…" she mumbled with her eyes fixated on her neatly tied shoes, refusing to meet his offered gaze.

"Yes, pet?" he smirked, knowing he'd get a rise out her from the use of the terrible nickname. As if on cue, her gaze shot toward him with frustration flaring behind her brown eyes. They softened, however, moments later and a forlorn look drowned everything else out.

"What have I gotten you in?" she whispered miserably to him.

"Something that I can obviously squirm my way out of," he assured lightly although his volume matched hers.

"How –"

"– did I wake from my coma?" he finished. "Well, not too entirely certain about that, honestly. I woke up when you took a good whack him, though. Bleeding good aim, Hermione."

"George," she sighed solemnly, "how did you _know_? Was I that obvious?"

"More like Weasley men aren't as daft as Ron", he corrected as he sat himself upward and swung his long legs over the side of Hospital's bed he was currently residing on. "Honestly, the boy gives us a terrible reputation."

"Don't joke about this," demanded Hermione, feeling undesired tears begin to prickle at her eyes as she stared at the boy before her with reprehensible thoughts beginning to fog her mind. "You _can't_. Not when…" He raised a questionable eyebrow. "Not when this my entire fault."

George's expression softened. "Hermione, you know none of this is your fault –"

"Yes it is!" she protested. "Everything is my fault! If I hadn't allowed to you get into this mess in the first place –"

"Kevin would've never been exposed?" he supplied. "You wouldn't have found a particularly peculiar and newfound appreciation for a Slytherin? And I would've never told you…" he trailed off, assuming she knew where his words were heading.

She did. "It's not that, George," she sighed, blinking to rid her threatening tears. "I just wish this never happened to begin with. And now that it's over, I don't… I don't know what to do when Ginny and Ron find out."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," he assured as lightly as his tone could muster. "It'll be due time until those two find out. I know you're worried about Fred – considering he's already told Harry – but he's always had a tendency to keep his mouth shut around the family and you know Harry won't tell a soul if you ask him not to."

"I know but…"

"You don't know where to go from here?"

She couldn't bring herself to lift her gaze. "I never thought I'd _get_ here." She swallowed before adding, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, love," he grinned weakly, carefully snaking his arms around her slim frame and gently brushed his lips against her forehead, before he continued. "To be brutally honest, I think you've got a lot of healing to do."

In response, Hermione buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent as the itchy fabric of his homemade sweater scratched against her cheek. Tears that previously welled in her eyes had finally fallen, releasing every ounce of pain she ever had to endure. She held on tight to George, her cries gradually escalating to full blown sobs each passing moment.

This felt so cruelly surreal, almost as if it was out of her grasp. The idea of finally being able to breathe without beckoning worry and terror boxing her in had long ago turned into an enigma she thought she could never obtain or comprehend. But here she was. _Free_.

"Hermione?" spoke George, his gentle tone lessening her sobs. "Are you going to be okay?"

She paused before peering upward, giving him a watery smile filled with assurance. "I _am_ okay, George. I think I finally am."

He blinked with uncertainty, about to respond when he suddenly found her lips pressed against his and he briefly thought of a common saying that had only associated itself with the brilliant witch in his arms: _Hermione's always right_.

With that conclusion, he lost himself in the kiss.

_Love, I won_'_t break your heart,  
its a long way down from here.  
Every time you fall and break apart,  
I will pick you up again._

-Fin-


End file.
